Old Habits (And Lovers) Die Hard Grace Chronicles Volume 2 Book 2
by wannabe-an-author1864
Summary: Grace is an alcoholic, someone from Sherlock's past is back, Kitty Riley wants the exclusive on Grace and Sherlock, and Charles Augustus Magnussen knows a secret about Grace that even she doesn't know. What else could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Grace

I had woke up in the middle of the night with a pounding headache and my hands were shaking so bad I felt as though I was going to shake apart.

Sherlock had his arm around my waist and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. Slowly I lifted his arm up as I got out of bed. I turned back to look at him kissing his forehead before I left to go into the kitchen. Quickly I climbed onto the counter. Sherlock was starting to realize what was going on so he began to throw away the bottles in the fridge. Though he left the ones in the high cabinet alone. After grabbing one full bottle I went to grab another one but my hands were shaking so bad, I dropped it, shattering it on the floor.

"Shit!" I thought as I climbed down moving all the glass so I could sit down as I popped the lid off the bottle and started drinking.

"Grace," I heard someone gasp and I knew it was Sherlock. Tears began to fill my eyes as I slowly turned around looking at his shocked face.

"I think I need help, Sherlock." I cried and Sherlock quickly rushed over to me jumping over the glass as he grabbed the bottle from my hands. Slowly he looked down at my hands that were shaking.

"God Grace," He gasped as he set the bottle on the floor as he grabbed my hands and brought them up to his lips. "I should have known," His voice cracked. "I should have gotten rid of all the bottles."

"I can't stop seeing him and hearing him and feeling his hands on my skin." I cried. "I'm going crazy."

"How can I help?" He asked.

"I don't know, but the scotch the scotch helps…" I stuttered as I reached for the bottle.

"No Grace, no more." Sherlock said as he tried to get me to stand up.

"I need it!" I screamed as I shoved him.

"Grace stop." Sherlock said as he grabbed my waist.

"Don't touch me," I growled and he backed away eyes wide that when I took my change and lunged for the bottle. But I wasn't as fast as Sherlock and he had already grabbed the bottle throwing it before I was even close. It hit the wall and shattered sending glass shards everywhere.

"I will not lose you again!" Sherlock screamed causing me to freeze.

Quickly Sherlock stood up and grabbed all the bottles from the cabinet throwing them at the wall.

"No!" I screamed.

Before he threw the last bottle he held it out in front of me.

"You are stronger than this, I know you, this is not going to beat you, you can fight this."

"I can't!" I cried as I reached for the bottle which Sherlock quickly threw at the wall.

"That was the last bottle there is no more alcohol in this house." Sherlock snapped.

"I can go get more." I growled getting face to face with Sherlock.

"Grace please let me help you."

"I need it, nothing else is going to make his voice go away." I cried as I looked down at my shaking hands.

"Will you let me try," Sherlock asked as he gently placed his hands on my check.

I leaned into his hand as I let out a sigh. "Sherlock, it's not that simple."

"When is anything in our lives simple," He laughed causing me to smile. "But I'm not going to give up, you didn't give up on me. I know you have been through hell, but you survived it. You came back to me something I never thought was possible."

"I almost didn't," I squeaked.

Sherlock titled his head slightly.

"After that first night I almost…" I took a deep breath. "I almost killed myself."

Sherlock started to rub his thumb on my cheek.

"I had no hope, I was stuck with Moriarty and he had raped me. Everything seemed worthless. That morning after, I turned on the shower as hot as I possible could and sat in the shower just screaming. Moriarty had left for work leaving me in the house alone. It would have been easy for me to just grab a knife from the kitchen and end it all. But I couldn't stop thinking about you and about the funeral."

"You were at the funeral?" Sherlock gasped dropping his hand.

"Moriarty made me go, I saw you Sherlock, I'm so sorry." I cried.

"I saw you." He said grabbing my hands which were still shaking. "Damn-it, I did, out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw you but I thought I was just going crazy. I should have gone after you, I'm sorry."

"Sherlock there was nothing you could have done, if you would have found me Moriarty would have killed you or John. I would have never forgiven myself."

Sherlock stayed silent as he looked into my eyes.

"Do you still want to leave?" He breathed as he inched closer placing his hand on the small of my back pulling me close to him.

"I don't want to leave, Sherlock, it's just… I…" I stuttered as Sherlock pulled me so close that I was straddling him our faces inches apart. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me." He said as he pulled me towards him our lips meeting. I brought my hands up intertwining my fingers in his curls as his kisses trailed down my cheek.

"I love you." I gasped as I pulled him closer.

He slowly stood up, me still straddling him as he walked to the bed room. Sitting on the bed.

"Grace," Sherlock said as he kissed my neck.

"Mmm," I moaned as I started to lean back on the bed but Sherlock quickly grabbed my hips and moved me off his lap. "Sherlock?" I asked.

"You need to sleep." He groaned causing me to smile.

"I don't want to sleep." I said leaning towards Sherlock but he pushed me back.

"One, you're drunk, I'm not going to take advantage of you. Two you haven't slept in days, you need to try and get some sleep."

"I'm not drunk," I snapped.

"Fine, but you need to sleep." Sherlock said as he lay down and pulled me close so my head was laying on his chest.

"Sherlock," I sighed but I couldn't fight how tired I felt. And when Sherlock began to run his fingers though my hair, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _"Grace," Someone said softly, and I opened my eyes to find Sherlock lying in bed next to me staring at me, a smile on his face. "Good morning beautiful." He purred as he kissed me._

 _Suddenly I felt a weird sensation in my stomach and I looked down to find I was pregnant and I looked about ready to burst._

 _"Is Lizzie being restless?" Sherlock asked as he scooted down so he was next to my stomach. "You have to let mommy sleep darling," He spoke to my stomach. "Because when you get out neither mommy nor daddy are going to get much sleep." He cooed causing me to smile._

 _Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen._

 _"Stay here," Sherlock said seriously as he stood up in nothing but pajama bottoms._

 _I slowly attempted to get up and when I say slowly, I mean ridiculously slow. My stomach made it hard to get out of the bed but I finally got stood up just as Sherlock went out to the kitchen._

 _I slowly began to walk towards the door but before I could reach it, Sherlock burst back in._

 _"Get in the bathroom." He said as he helped me into the bathroom._

 _"What is going on?" I panicked but Sherlock shushed me as he helped me into the shower. We stood in silence for a while barely breathing. Time seemed to freeze as the door burst opened and someone grabbed my arm yanking me away from Sherlock._

 _"Grace!" I heard Sherlock scream as someone stabbed something into my stomach._

 _"No!" I cried as I grabbed my stomach._

 _"Hello Gracie," someone laughed as they shoved me to the ground._

 _I looked up tears almost blinding me. Moriarty had Sherlock pinned to the wall a knife against his neck._

 _"Grace!" Sherlock screamed over and over until he was cut off by Moriarty slicing the knife across his neck._

 _"No!" I screamed as I closed my eyes only opening them to find Moriarty's face inches from mine._

 _"Did you miss me?" He smiled._

I woke with a start looking down at my stomach which was flat, too skinny actually. I turned to look at Sherlock who was sound asleep. My breathing was raspy but I did my best to calm down, however no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get calm. I wanted a drink, I needed a drink.

"Sherlock," I whimpered but the minute I said it my stomach began to hurt.

"Grace, what is it, what's wrong?' Sherlock asked as he slowly woke up. But I quickly took off towards the bathroom barely reaching the loo before I got sick. "Grace!" Sherlock gasped as he walked into the bathroom. Quickly he rushed to my side pulling my hair out of my face as he began to rub my back. "Are you hungover?" He asked.

"Probably," I groaned. For the past month I woke up every morning with a horrible stomach ache to which caused me to be sick. I believed it was just a hangover but there was no way I got fully drunk every night.

Slowly I leaned back my face still wet from my tears.

"Grace, what's wrong?" Sherlock asked as he pulled me close.

"My dream…it… it was awful." I cried as I leaned my forehead on Sherlock's shoulder

"What was it about?" He asked rubbing my back.

"I…"I started when suddenly we heard the door open and close.

"Sherlock?" A voice called and I recognized it as John's.

"I'll be right back." Sherlock said as he kissed the side of my head before he slowly got up and went out to the kitchen.

"What in the hell happened!" I heard John yell.

Slowly I began to stand up gripping the counter of the sink as my head pounded.

I could hear the boys talking but their words were not registering in my brain.

"Sherlock," I groaned bending over, holding my head.

"Grace," Sherlock asked as he came into the hall from the kitchen. He quickly made his way to my side helping me stand up.

"My head,"

"Let's get you to sit down." He said as he helped me over to the couch.

"Gracie," John sighed as he sat down next to me.

I didn't dare to look at him, I could feel how disappointed he was.

"I'm sorry," I cried as I lean my head on John's shoulder.

"I'm going to go get some Aspirin." Sherlock said as he went downstairs.

"I thought you said you would never drink, not after Harriet." John said.

"I know but I… it was the only thing that helped was the alcohol." I cried.

"Gracie, you can't just drink what happened away." John replied.

"I don't know what else to do."

"Tell Sherlock… everything."

"I can't."

"Grace has he loved you any less sense he found out you found out you fell in love with Moriarty."

"No, but…"

"And he isn't going to not love you when you tell the whole story. He'll help you Grace."

"I can't, John, I can't tell him." I cried.

"Well you can't keep drinking yourself to death." John snapped.

"John, can I talk to you for a moment." Sherlock said as he handed me two pills and a glass of water. "I'll be right back alright," He said as he kissed me. The Sherlock and John left. After hearing the front door open and close, I slowly made my way over to the window. Sherlock and John were standing out on the curb arguing.

I sighed as I headed to the kitchen grabbing a dust pan and broom and began to sweep up the glass. That when I heard the window in Sherlock's room open causing me to drop the broom.

"Shit!" I gasped as I quickly grabbed a knife and headed into Sherlock's room.

As I slowly opened Sherlock's door I dropped the knife collapsing onto the door frame. Standing before me was someone I believed to be dead.

"Oh, you must be Grace Watson." The women in front of me said. And when I say the women I mean THE women. "Cat go your tongue," Irene Adler laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock

"She needs to get help!" John screamed.

"I can help her!" I snapped back.

"How Sherlock, you have cases, you can't stay home with her."

"Well, do you want me to just send her to a center?" I screamed. "Because I do not trust her on her own, at least not right now."

"And what do you plan on doing when you go on cases?" John asked.

"She'll come along," I insisted.

"Sherlock!" John snapped.

"Ok not along but I will take her to Bart's and Molly will watch her."

"Molly has a job, Sherlock, she can't just drop everything to watch Grace. She needs the help of professionals."

"I will not lose her again John!" I screamed just as the front door opened and I turned to see Grace standing in the doorway. She look white as a sheet but she looked pissed.

"Gracie, are you ok?" I asked.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes get in this bloody house!" She snapped.

"What's wrong." I asked but she was silent as John and I followed her up into the parlor. That's when I saw her.

"Oh my God, you have got to be kidding me." John groaned when he saw her.

"Aw Johnny boy, how have you been." Irene Adler smiled.

Slowly I turned to see Grace looking out the window gripping the window sill.

"Gracie," I started towards her.

"You have a client Sherlock so why don't you attend to her. " Grace snapped as she slowly made her way into our room pissed.

"Oh I've struck a nerve." Irene smiled as she sat in my chair causing me to glare at her.

"Wait Sherlock, have you known that Irene was alive?" John asked.

"Oh of course, he does, he's the reason I am alive."

"And you told Grace that Irene was…"

"Dead," I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Sherlock!" John yelled.

"Was that bad?" I asked seriously.

"Extremely, monumentally, Sherlock, this could possibly be the stupidest thing you have every done, and you have done a lot of stupid things." John sighed.

"Although I enjoy watching you two go at it, I do actually have a problem." Irene snapped.

"You don't get to speak right now." I snapped at her.

"It's not my fault that Grace's little alcohol problem is causing her to PMS." Irene laughed.

"How do you know about the drinking?" John asked.

"Oh, I know a lot about Miss Watson." She smiled but her smile quickly faded as I pinned her against a wall lifting her off the ground.

"Did you know?" I screamed.

"Sherlock!" John snapped.

"Did you know Grace was alive?"

"Sherlock," Irene gasped.

"Did. You. Know!"

"Yes, I knew she was alive."

Quickly I dropped Irene turning away from her.

"Get out!" I snapped.

"Sherlock let me explain." Irene begged.

"No, I saved your life and yet you couldn't tell me that Grace was alive."

"I didn't know where he was holding her."

"I don't care you could have just given me a sign some hope that she was alive." I snapped my voice cracking but I quickly cleared my throat.

"Sherlock please, I couldn't tell you, or Moriarty would have killed me." She cried.

"I. Don't. Care!"

"Sherlock you have to help me."

"I don't have to do anything." I smiled.

"I'm working for Magnusson," She blurted out.

"What?" John gasped.

"He got information on me and…" She started.

"So the blackmailer has now become the blackmailee." I laughed. "John do you not have to be at work right now."

"Shit, yes," John said grabbing his coat. "But I will be back this afternoon and we will discuss what we were discussing earlier. Understood."

"Yes, captain." I said sarcastically as he left.

"Sherlock, I'm sorry." Irene said.

"Get out of my house, because if I come out and you are still here I will personally call Magnusson." I snapped as I made my way into the bedroom where Grace was on the bed crying. "Gracie," I sighed as I sat down next to her. I was about to place my hand on her back when suddenly she sat up looking straight at me tears streaming down her face.

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked.

"Gracie," I sighed.

"Why did you tell me that Irene Adler was dead yet, I find her in your bedroom and she's telling me you saved her life?" Grace cried.

"Grace, let me explain." I sighed.

"Let me see your phone," Grace asked. And without hesitation I gave it to her. I stayed silent as she quickly got into my phone.

"Oh God." She cried as she threw the phone at me. Quickly I looked at it to find she had pulled put the tests messages from Irene up.

"No Grace it's not like that, Irene texted me but I never texted her."

"But you didn't delete her number and you didn't tell me she was alive, God, you love her."

"Grace, be rational I told you, you are the only person I have ever loved. Please Irene is obsessed with me, I love you."

"God, I shouldn't even be upset because Moriarty warned me you would forget about me. I should have listened to him." Grace said as I took a step back. "Oh, my God." She gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I… I didn't mean it." She cried as she took off running.

"Grace!" I took off after her but she was fast and she slammed the door behind her slowing me down. By the time I got into the parlor she was barreling down the stairs. "Stop!" As soon as I ran through the front door Grace was driving away in the cab. "No!" I screamed but it was too late, she was gone. "Shit!" I quickly whipped out my phone calling Lestrade.

"Sherlock, what is it, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Grace, she's gone I need you to help me find her…" I panicked.

"Who took her?"

"No one," I sighed "She ran away."

"What Sherlock, I can't do anything if Grace ran away…"

"Lestrade, please, she will go into a bar, I know it and if she gets a drink she'll do something that might hurt other people or worse herself. Please." I begged.

"Alright Sherlock, I'll help you, stay there, in case she comes back and I'll tell you if I find her." Lestrade said then he hung up.

I sighed as I sat down on the steps placing my head in my hands. Grace had been missing for an hour before I finally got up the courage to call John. I knew he was at work and I prayed that John wouldn't pick up.

"Hello, Sherlock," A female voice said.

"Oh hi, Mary." I said quietly, "is John there."

"Yeah, he just got done with a patient. What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Grace." My voice cracked.

"Hold on." Mary said.

There was silence for a second before John's voice came up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Grace she…" I started trying to figure out the right way to word it.

"What's wrong, God Sherlock."

"She got mad and she said something about Moriarty, then she got upset and she…" I paused again as I leaned my head onto the door.

"What happened Sherlock!" John snapped.

"She ran away." My voice cracked.

"How did you let that happen!" He snapped

"She got outside and there must have been a cab waiting because I was only a few feet behind her but the cab was already driving off by the time I reached her."

"Well where could she have gone"

"I don't' know, I have Gavin out with the rest of his squad looking at all the bars. But he hasn't gotten back to me yet.

"God Sherlock the bars!... wait what do you mean he hasn't gotten back to you yet. How long has Grace been gone."

"About an hour," I sighed

"An hour, God Sherlock1" John screamed.

"I know, I know John, I'm sorry, I panicked."

"I'm getting off of work, I'll help Greg look."

"No, John I will call you…" I started.

"I can't trust you to do that!" John snapped causing me to jump. "I'll call you if I find her." He said softly as he hung up.

"Damn-it!" I cried as I punched the door.

I stayed on the porch for another three hours before I got a call from Lestrade.

"Where is she, is she okay." I asked panicked.

"We didn't find her but we might have lead." Lestrade sighed.

"Ok what's your lead?" I asked standing up as I began to pace.

"Someone fitting Grace's description was thrown out of a bar for getting in a bar fight in Brixton."

"A bar fight! God, does John know."

"Yeah," Lestrade said and then the voice changed.

"Sherlock, she's got in a bar fight, this is bad, Jesus Christ!" John screamed.

"I know, I know, but Lestrade back on." I snapped.

The voice changed again.

"But the bar owner said when he got Grace a cab and asked where she lived, she said Cardiff and that's where he sent her." Lestrade said.

"Damn-it!" I thought. "She's even brilliant when she's drunk.

"We have people waiting in Cardiff to grab her, but I'm hoping to find the cab number before she gets to Cardiff. I'll call you when we find her."

"Alright, thank you Greg." I sighed.

"We will find her Sherlock." He said but I quickly hung up going back into the flat as I grabbed my violin and began to play Grace's melody.

It was dark before I hear anything else from Lestrade.

My phone rang and I quickly answered it my pulse racing.

"We found her." Lestrade said and I sighed.

"Oh thank God, are you on your way back?" I asked.

"Yes but…" I didn't even care to listen to what he had to say. I quickly hung up the phone and ran outside to wait.

It was the longest ten minutes of my life until I saw Lestrade's car pull around the corner. I did my best not to run towards the car as it slowly pulled to a stop.

"How is she, is she ok?" I panicked as I threw open the door to find Grace unconscious her head laying in John's lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. I took a step back my voice catching in my throat. "No, no no," I kept thinking over and over again.

"It's ok Sherlock," John comforted as he gestured for me to grab Grace which I quickly did. I winced a little as I picked her up. My shoulder had healed but it still stung.

I quickly checked to see that Grace was breathing.

"She was passed out in the cab when we found her." Lestrade sighed as I carried Grace inside setting her on our bed. That's when I saw the giant bruise over her right eye.

"Was that because of the bar fight?" I asked.

"Yes but you should have seen what the other guy looked like." Lestrade smirked.

"I'm afraid she might have a concussion." John sighed as he sat next to Grace on the bed.

"John I'm sorry, I tried to stop her." I said softly.

"Sherlock, we will discuss this later, because right now I am fighting the urge to deck you in the face." John sighed.

I stayed silent as John just sat staring at Grace before he finally got up.

"I have to go tell Mary we found Grace, I'll be back in the morning." He sighed.

I nodded as I walked with him to the door. That's when I realized Lestrade was gone.

"He had a date with Molly tonight," John replied as if he heard my thoughts.

As we made our way down the stairs and stopped before the door, I questioned how I could repair my relationship with John.

"Congratulations," I said softly, causing John to turn around staring at me with a confused look on his face. "On your engagement."

"How did you…" He asked sighing

"For the past week, I have seen the ring box in your coat pocket, but today it is no longer there and since you were chipper this morning when you first came in, I would assume she said yes, so I repeat my statement, congratulations on your engagement.

John stood silent for a while just staring at me. It had been a long time since I had something to impress John.

"Thank you," John said softly. "If Grace does not wake up by morning you need to take her to the hospital and call me, but I don't think you're going to have to do that."

"Thank you for everything." I said looking at the ground.

"I am still ungodly pissed at you. But I know you are going to do what is best for Grace, but please remember that I'm trying to do the same." He said grabbing my arm then he left.

"Sherlock I heard a voice say and I turned around to find Mrs. Hudson leaning out of her doorway. "Is Grace…" She asked her voice quiet.

"She's fine." I sighed running my hands through my hair as I slowly made my way back up the stairs.

I sat by Grace's beside, never sleeping as I watched her breathing, my panic rising as hour by hour she didn't stir.

At midnight, I had gone to the kitchen to grab a glass of water to set by Grace's bedside when I heard someone ran into the bathroom.

"Grace," I called as I rushed into the room to find her getting sick.

"That God damn cabbie was supposed to take me to Cardiff," She groaned leaning against the wall.

"Lestrade stopped it before he could. Are you ok?" I asked trying ot hold in my anger. I was pissed, beyond pissed. I was livid.

"Yeah, I'm ok," She sighed and as she said this, I roughly grabbed her arm taking her into the shower. "Sherlock, what…" She started as I gently pushed her into the tile as I turned the shower on cold. "What the hell Sherlock!" Grace screamed.

"Do you know what hell you put me through!" I screamed as I stepped into the shower with her the cold water hitting my face.

"I'm sorry," She cried spitting out water as she tried to step forward but I pushed her back taking another step towards her.

"Why did you run?"

"I don't know!" She cried.

"Why did you run?" I screamed slamming my hand against the tile causing her to flinch.

"He told me you hated me, he told me that no matter how much you said you loved me, you were lying. I needed to get him out of my head, then I heard James crying and I couldn't…" She suddenly fell to her knees.

"Grace, who, what are you talking about?" I asked slowly sliding down next to her.

She took a deep breath as she looked down at her hands.

"I was pregnant." She cried and I froze. I didn't even breathe as she told me everything. About the abuse, about her romance with Moriarty, and about the baby. "We were happy, I had given birth to our baby boy named James. Everything was good, and then he took it all away. Moriarty had gotten mad at me and he brought his hand up to hit me and I closed my eyes however he never did hit me, but when I opened my eyes, my baby boy wasn't in my arms, instead he was on the floor dead!" She sobbed.

I finally breathed looking down.

"That's why I need the alcohol, it makes everything go away, it makes the memories, go away." Grace shivered and I quickly pulled her into my arm.

"Grace, you were expecting to hold all that grief by yourself, you had so much weight on your shoulders, but you don't need to fight this alone. I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you anymore. I will protect you and I will spend every moment of everyday making sure that you feel safe." I said.

"I love you Sherlock." Grace gasped.

"More than anything in the world. When I was with Moriarty I was still in love with you. I was so in love with you it was driving me insane. I knew that I was never going to see you again and I couldn't imagine my life without you. Then I felt guilty about…"

Slowly I leaned in and kissed her cutting her off.

"You never have to feel guilty about anything. Everything you did was out of selflessness." I said as she leaned in and kissed me as she rested her forehead on mine. "I told you, you are the only person I have ever loved and Grace Watson you will be the one women I will ever love. I am never going to stop being hopelessly in love with you. Nothing that could happen will ever change that. You are my everything." I said and Grace smiled tears still in her eyes.

"Well it seems that you have a type Mr. Holmes," She smiled.

"What?"

"You like women who are sociopaths and who make poor decisions." She said as she leaned in and kissed me.

"You do too," I laughed. "You like men who are sociopaths and complete arseholes."

Suddenly she slammed her lips onto mine as she shifted her weight as she sat in my lap. I placed my hands on her waist my fingers inching their way up her shirt.

Grace had grabbed the belt loop of my pants pulling my hips into hers causing a gasp to escape my lips.

"I…love…you…"I gasped between each kiss.

Her hands then moved to my shirt as she began to rip it off over my head.

I grabbed the bottom of her thighs as I picked her up and placed her back against the tiles turning off the water in the process. I started to kiss down her neck as my fingers worked on the buttons of her shirt.

Suddenly Grace dropped her legs from my waist as she turned us around pushing me into the tile as she started to unbuckle my belt.

"Grace," I gasped pushing her back. "Are you sure."

She grabbed my hand her hair plastered to her face and now bare chest. She led me back into the bedroom.

Slowly she wrapped her arms around my neck as she looked up into my eyes. "We've got two years of making up to do." She smiled and in return I smiled as I leaned her back onto the bed.

xxxxx

I woke up to the sun shining through the window. As I turned to my side I found Grace lying next to me the sun hitting her bare back. I sighed as a smile spread across my face remembering the events of the night before.

"Well I guess we can't call you the virgin anymore." A voice laughed and I turned to see Irene leaning against the door.


	3. I ENTERED THE OTHER WATSON IN A CONTEST

HEY GUYS! So I entered The Other Watson in a contest and I need your guys help, I need you guys to go to the site and give it a heart! The story with the most hearts has 277 and I know we can beat that! Help me out guys! Love you all

stories/36125


	4. Chapter 3

Grace

I slowly woke up turning to look at Sherlock, I found him sitting up in bed staring at something.

"Sherlock what is it?" I asked sitting up. That's when I saw her. "Jesus!" I screamed grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around myself.

"Oh don't cover up on my account." Irene Adler smiled looking me up and down.

"Get out." Sherlock snapped.

"Make me." She smiled getting close to Sherlock's face.

Sherlock went to move but as he grabbed the sheet it took it away from me. He then froze as I grabbed the sheet back.

"This is going to be fun," Irene laughed.

"Oh this is ridiculous," I finally said as I threw the sheet off as I went over to one of Sherlock's drawers and put on one of his shirts.

"I can see why you like her Sherlock." Irene smiled.

"What do you want Adler!" I screamed as I got up in her face.

"How did you get that black eye," She asked.

I took a step back looking down.

"Because I know. You're an alcoholic, and you got in a bar fight, and you are having a psychotic breakdown because you are seeing Moriarty and hearing the cries of your baby who is dead because of Moriarty. And now that Sherlock knows your whole story, you're afraid that he will never look at you the same and you afraid that your relationship won't last. You're also terrified that Moriarty is going to come back. Did I miss anything." I stood up staring at her mouth open.

"How do you know that?" Sherlock asked. Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach.

"I know everything about everyone now, I told you I work for Magnusson." Irene said and I grabbed my stomach.

"So you are here to spy on us," Sherlock snapped as he stood up wrapping the sheet around himself as he came and stood next to me.

"Oh come on Sherlock that sheet isn't necessary we've been through too much…" She started.

"Stop, answer the question. Are you spying on us?"

"No, I need your help, and if you help me I can help you." She said and it sounded almost like, begging. However I wasn't thinking straight as my head felt like it was on fire and my stomach felt like I had been punched. I knew I was going to throw up but I tried to hold it in.

"In what way could you help us." Sherlock sneered.

"Magnusson is fascinated with grace, he knows everything there is to know about her. I can tell you what he knows and what he is planning on doing with that information.

Suddenly I fell into Sherlock as I could not stand any more.

"Grace what's wrong?" He asked struggling to hold on to the sheets and me at the same time.

"Bathroom," I gasped as I grabbed onto Sherlock's arm as he rushed me to the bathroom and I collapsed in front of the loo and began to be sick.

"Aww is the poor dear, hungover." Irene laughed.

"Shut up," I groaned.

"Sherlock!" Another voice yelled and it was John.

"Shit!" Sherlock whispered.

"Uh oh, Sherlock." Irene smiled as she stepped out into the hall. "We are in the loo, Johnny boy, Grace is getting sick.

I could hear footsteps pounding on the floor as John made his way towards us.

"John don't come in." Sherlock yelled as he tried to slam the door but John busted in.

"Oh my God," John gasped as he turned away. "Sherlock she's my sister!"

"Oh John calm down, they only had sex." Irene laughed as Sherlock held onto the sheets.

Slowly I leaned my head back on the wall. I did my best to pull Sherlock's shirt down as far as I could.

"If you get her pregnant…" John started.

"John, stop!" I snapped as I struggled to stand up. "I am 24 almost 25 years old now, and we have already slept together once, and don't try to pretend that you haven't slept with you past girl friends or Mary for that matter. So don't criticize me."

"But he is my best friend." John whined.

"Oh my God, Magnusson was right you've all become so dull and boring. What happen to the dynamic duo of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, You both become domesticated."

"We have not," Both John and Sherlock said as I slowly made my way towards our room.

"Grace…" Sherlock started behind me.

"I'm going to forget dressed." I said grabbing his hand.

"I'll be in the parlor with Johnny boy," Irene laughed as Sherlock shut the door.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he came up behind me as he placed his arms around my waist.

"Yeah," I sighed leaned into him.

"Grace, you feel a little warm." He said as he placed his hand on my cheek. "You might have a fever."

"I'm fine I'm just worked up." Slowly I walked over to the closet throwing the doors open. That was when I took a step back. Inside Sherlock's closet was my purple dress, the dress I wore the night of the museum gala. "You kept this."

"Of course, I did. What are you looking for?"

Quickly I placed out this grey t-shirt as I quickly took off the shirt I was wearing, which was slightly see through, throwing on a t-shirt as I breathed in Sherlock's scent that still lingered on it. "I need some part of you to keep me company when you are out on this case." I smiled.

"Grace, I'm not taking her case." Sherlock started.

"No, you are taking it. I'm not going to stop you from doing what you love, I will be fine."

"I don't want to leave you here," Sherlock sighed.

"I'll go hang out at Bart's lab. Please I want you to do this, plus it gives us a chance to see what Magnusson wants. We get a step ahead of him. "

"If you need anything, I'm just a phone call away ok," He said as he kissed the side of my head.

"I know," I looked at him and kissed him. "You should probably go talk to John." I smiled as I pushed him towards the door. I threw him a shirt as he had already thrown on his black pants.

"Oh so your throwing me out to the lions." He smiled.

"He's harmless," I sighed as Sherlock put on the shirt.

"To you he is, he will tear me to pieces," He said as he grabbed the door handle.

"Don't worry," I smiled kissing him as I shoved him out the door.

"Oh look Sherlock has come to face the lion." I heard Irene laugh as I shut the door. The minute the door shut I fell to the ground, something was wrong, I didn't know what but I felt so weak and sick all the time. But I couldn't let Sherlock know how bad I felt. He wouldn't stay home and not go out on cases. Of course I wished he would stay home with me, but I knew that distance would be good for us. It would be safer. A part me still knew that I should leave, but the part I knew would win was the part that knew I would stay.

Slowly I stood up and put on some sweat pants as my jeans were no longer fitting me. As I grabbed the door handle. I quickly put on a fake smile before heading out to the parlor.

"Are you ok?" Sherlock asked as I came over and sat in his lap

"Yeah, I'm find." I smiled as I kissed him.

John cleaned his throat and Sherlock and I quickly broke apart.

"So how are you going to help me?" Irene smiled.

"Don't speak," John growled as he glared at Sherlock who grabbed my hips and shifted me off his lap and onto the arm of the chair.

"John don't be like this," I sighed.

"Don't be like what Grace," He snapped.

"Don't act like you are so much above everyone else. Sherlock and I had sex, deal with it. I know he is your best friend, but love him John, I love him with my entire heart and I want to spend the rest of my lie with him. So don't you undermine me and make me feel guilty because when I am with Sherlock, I am happy." My voice cracked as I looked around both Sherlock and John looked shocked but Irene, Irene looked pissed as she glared at me.

"If you aren't going to help me, then I'm just going to leave." Irene growled as she stood up.

"No," Sherlock sighed as he stood up wrapping his arm around my waist. "We will help every time Grace's name is brought up in a conversation. I want to know all the details who brought her up, what they talk about and why they are interested in Grace. Are we understood?" He snapped.

"Yes, Mr. Holmes." Irene smiled.

"Also I want to know what you are telling Magnusson about us before you tell him," I said standing up leaning my hip against Sherlock's.

"Alright," Irene said through her teeth.

"You can go," I smiled as I turned to Sherlock and kissed him.

Quickly Irene stormed away and a smile spread across my face.

"God I hate her," I sighed as I broke away.

"Then why are we helping her?" John asked seriously.

"Because one Sherlock needs something to do, you need something to do, and it will good to be one step ahead of Magnusson."

"What do you mean I need something to do, I have a job?" John said.

"Oh don't pretend you actually enjoy working at Bart's, you miss the adventure."

John opened his mouth to protest but then shut it against because he knew I was right.

"So you and Sherlock will work on figuring out a way to get any information Magnusson has on Irene. And I will go hang out with molly or Mary or I will stay home."

This time Sherlock opened his mouth to protest but I quickly cut him off.

"I will be fine, my nerves are calming and the voices are slowly disappearing. I'm not going to give into Moriarty. I'm going to keep fighting. I won't leave you again Sherlock." I never had meant to say the last part it just came out but I knew I couldn't take it back.

Sherlock quickly stood up and pulled me into his arms leaning his head in my hair.

"I love you," He whispered his voice cracking..

I broke away as I grabbed his hand. "Alright well you two head over to Greg and see what he could do and I'll ride to Bart's."

"Fine," John snapped as he stormed down the stairs. "I guess I'll just call in sick!" He called up causing me to giggle as Sherlock and I slowly walked down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 4

Sherlock

As we all piled into a cab, I gripped Grace's hand tighter.

I could not contain my excitement. Grace had just promised she would never leave. And I was now going out on a case with John, something I never thought I could do again.

"Thanks Molly," Grace said hanging up her mobile. "Molly said she was planning to take the day off anyway, so I can spend the day with her." She said as she leaned into me.

"Alright well, John and I shouldn't be late." I said leaning my head on hers

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" John sighed as he looked at Grace and I and his expression softened.

"Just look for something that could bring down Magnusson or at least get Irene's information away from him. I would love to have it, we might need her help later and having something on her would be good." Grace said as the cab slowed to a stop. "Alright I will see you later," She said as she leaned over and kissed me before she left.

The cabbie was about to leave but I quickly stopped him. I ran out of cab and grabbed Grace by the waist and pulled her in for a long kiss before I broke apart leaning my forehead on hers.

"Be careful," I whispered.

"Always," She replied as she turned away and walked through the front doors.

Slowly I made my way back to the cab and got into only to be faced with John staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to be ok with this?" He asked seriously.

"Ok with what?"

"Ok with Grace being off on her on her own and you not right there making sure she is ok." John asked.

"Of course," I sighed looking out the window.

"Sherlock," John snapped.

"Well I'm going to have to be ok with it aren't I, it's not like I can keep her in that flat like she is some child. Grace is smart enough to take care of herself now, I hope."

"I hope so too." He sighed and then everything was silent, until we made it to the station.

When we walked through the front doors, we were met by a familiar face, not a likable face, but a familiar face. It was Sally Donovan.

"I don't have time Sally," I sighed as I walked past.

"I'm sorry Sherlock," Sally said and I skidded to a stop.

Both John and I turned to look at her, our eyes wide.

"I'm sorry for everything. For everything I said and did. I'm glad you are helping us again." She said and then she was gone.

"The hell was that?" John gasped.

"I have no idea?" I replied as I took a moment to figure out what had happened.

"Sherlock," A voice called and I turned to see Lestrade coming towards us. "What are you doing here?" He asked and I quickly gestured him back into his office and told him everything.

"That's impossible," Lestrade said. "No one has anything on Magnusson, that's why he hasn't been arrested yet, it's like he doesn't exist."

"But he does exist, and he has to have left some trace behind, there must be someone somewhere who knows something about Charles Augustus Magnusson," I sighed.

"Well you can look in the file but it's mostly about people who have tried to get him arrested, however they don't last very long." Lestrade said.

"Wha do you mean?" John asked.

"As soon as we begin our investigation the person who called it, either ends up committing suicide or they are in a mysterious accident."

"Why can't you arrest Charles then, if he is in charge of these murders?" I asked annoyed.

"They aren't murders, there I no evidence to prove that they are murders."

"My God Lestrade, are you that stupid, you know they are murders. And you know Magnusson orchestrated them." I snapped angry at Lestrade's stupidity.

"Sherlock, if I don't have any evidence, knowing it's a murder doesn't help anything. I have to be able to prove it." Lestrade snapped at me.

"Alright girls enough. Sherlock, let's just go look at those files." John said.

I took a deep breath before I looked back at him.

"Fine," I snapped.

Lestrade didn't say a word as he grabbed a massive stack of folders and slammed them onto the desk.

Now, I have to actually get to work." Lestrade said leaving me and John alone as we sorted through the papers.

All the cases were the same. They tried to claim that Magnusson was blackmailing them and they were afraid that he would release the information. As the paper work went on the people became more and more important. We sorted through paper work for hours. And got nothing! There was nothing that showed it was murder.

"Damn-it!" I screamed as I ran my fingers through my hair. I quickly took a look at my phone and what I saw sent a panic thought me. I had two missed calls from Grace. "Shit!" I cried as I quickly dialed the number back. John stared at me, eyes wide. "Pick up!" I screamed as it rang.

"Sherlock," A small voice said.

"Grace are you ok?" I asked barely breathing.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to hear your voice." She said and I sighed sitting down in a chair. "Did I scare you, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She said her voice cracking.

"No Grace, it's fine, but have you been crying?" I asked seriously.

"His voice is in my head again, he's telling me you don't really love me." Grace cried.

"Grace, of course I love you, do you need me to come and get you?" I asked panicked again.

"No, no, it's fine, I just needed to hear you voice," She said as she calmed down. "Molly and I just finished shopping, I'm going to head back to the flat."

"By yourself," I asked seriously.

"Yes, it will be fine, I will probably just go hang out with Mrs. Hudson."

"Alright, but if you need anything, you call ok, I'll make sure I answer this time ok?"

"Alright," Grace said. "I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you in a little bit." I smiled as I hung up the phone.

I looked back at John who was looking down at the ground. "Let's go get some lunch." I said and John and I told Lestrade we would be back, then we headed to lunch.

We went to our usual restaurant. I ordered food, although I didn't eat it, I just scooted it around with my fork as I thought about what I could do.

"Sherlock," I heard John say, "You need to eat."

"I'm fine," I said as I stared down at my plate.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How can someone just not exist, everyone leaves some sort of trace. We have to have something on M…" I started when suddenly John kicked me in the shin. "The hell," I gasped but John just pointed behind me. Slowly I turned around to see Magnusson walking in the door. He had his arm wrapped around Grace's waist. Grace looked terrified.

I quickly stood up defensively.

"Oh sit down Sherlock, I'm not going to hurt her." Charles laughed as he shoved Grace into me. "I just found her on the street and I thought she should join us."

"Are you ok?" I whispered to Grace.

"Yeah," She said.

"Scoot over John," Charles said and he gestured for us to sit down, which we slowly did, my arms wrapped tightly around Grace's waist. "Now as you probably know, I have taken an interest in Miss Watson here." He reached for Grace's hand but she quickly flung it back.

"Why," I snapped.

"Oh someone is a little touchy aren't we," Charles laughed. "I just find her extremely interesting. She has so many secrets, and there is something that I know that none of you know, although I have a feeling Grace has started to figure it out." He smiled evilly at Grace. I turned to look at her and I saw how pale she was as she looked down at the table.

"What do you know," John asked.

"Grace is sick," Charles said and I stopped breathing as I just stared at Grace who just kept looking down. "Really sick, that's all I wanted to say, do with that information what you will." His laugh was evil but it didn't distract me as I tried to analyze Grace. She was pale and I could see how blood shot her eyes were. Her hands shook and she looked like she was going to be sick. However I couldn't figure out what was wrong. "I will see you all later." He bowed then he left a wicked spread across his face. "Oh and one more thing." He snapped and a man came over and set a bottle of scotch in front of Grace.

As soon as Magnusson left John grabbed the bottle away from Grace as he yelled.

"What does he mean your sick Grace, what is going on. Sherlock, did you know about this?" He asked but I stayed silent as I looked Grace up and down. Millions of words ran through my head but I couldn't match up any of them to Grace. The word 'dying' kept coming up but I shook it away.

"Stop analyzing me Sherlock!" Grace snapped as she stood up.

"What is wrong Grace," I begged grabbing her hand.

"I don't know, I just know something is wrong." She said as she started to walk away.

"You need to go to the doctors," I said.

"Grace, let me examine you, or if you don't feel comfortable with me doing it, I'll get someone…" John started.

"I don't want to go to the doctors!" Grace screamed and the entire restaurant stopped and stared at us.

"Let's head home, we can talk about this when we get back." I said as I gestured for us to leave. When we got outside I truly saw how pale Grace was and how dark the circles around her eyes had become.

We got a cab and on our way back, John and Grace were talking, but I had tuned them out as I started to analyze Grace again.

"Sherlock stop," She snapped turning back towards me. "If you are going to analyze me than do it out loud."

"Grace," I hesitated, right now she was playing with fire.

"Do it Sherlock," She screamed, "Rip me open!" And that's when the dam broke and all the words came flowing from my mouth at a rate at which I couldn't stop them.

"You have dark circles under your eyes indicating you haven't slept, most likely due to your nightmares. Your hands are constantly shaking because your body still needs alcohol in order to survive, so your mind is telling you to rip that bottle out of John's hands, however your alcohol problem is part of the reason you feel seek. You feel week, almost like something is draining you, and that is most likely due to the fact that your liver could potentially be failing." I said but the minute it came out, I froze.

"Sherlock," John said eyes wide.

I quickly stared at Grace who had tears in her eyes.

"Grace, I'm sorry, you asked me. But it's just one of my rants it doesn't mean anything." I pleaded.

"Sherlock," John said again but Grace stayed silent.

We all stayed silent on the ride back, but the minute we entered the parlor I begged Grace.

"You need to go to the hospital."

"I'm not going."

"Grace," I started.

"I'm not sick, and even if I am, I don't want to know!" She screamed.

"Grace, that is asinine, if you are sick you need to get help." John said.

"You said you wouldn't leave me again," I said quietly.

"I'm not," She said her eyes sad.

"But if you are sick, you could leave me and I won't allow that."

"Sherlock," She sighed.

"If you do not go to the hospital on your own I will drag you there." I snapped when suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry is this a bad time?" A young girl with red hair said as she stood in the doorway.

"Yes," Both Grace and I said.

"Good," The girl smiled as she walked into the room, her heels clicked on the ground. As she came in, I noticed, the pen and paper and one word came to mind; reporter.

"Get out," I snapped.

"I'm just here to give you a proposition." She said.

"I don't want to hear it," I said getting closer.

"People want to hear the truth, we want to know how Grace came back, how your relationship has been going and all that jazz. Now I'm writing this story whether you help or not. But it's going to be better if you help." She smiled.

"Get out!" I growled.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." The reporter smiled as she left.

Slowly I turned to find Grace heading into our bedroom.

"Grace," I called.

"I'm taking a shower!" She called and I heard the door shut.

"Do you really think she is dying Sherlock?" John asked seriously.

"I don't know honestly, there are so many ideas and thoughts running through my head, I don't know which ones are right." I sighed sadly running my fingers through my hair.

"Well, I need to go talk to Mary. I'll see you tomorrow morning." John said.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked confused.

"We are working on a case remember." He smiled. "Please take her to the hospital as soon as you can." Then he left.

I slowly grabbed my violin and began to play. It was absent minded playing as I was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Grace.

Suddenly there was a loud crash that came from the bedroom.

"Grace?" I called panicked. When I received no answer I rushed into the bedroom to find Grace hanging in the closet a belt wrapped around her neck. "Grace!" I gasped as I ran towards her, but she quickly pointed behind me as she gasped for air. I turned around to find a man lunging at me.

I quickly brought my hand hard onto his throat sending him backwards. He lunged again this time with a knife. I kicked him square in the chest as I grabbed his knife, causing his head to crack against the bedside table. I rushed to Grace whose body had gone limp and began to cut the belt off. AS soon as she was free, she fell into my arms as she gasped for air.

"Behind you!" She gasped as she suddenly put her hands on my shoulders and flung herself over me, and sent the man flying backwards again.

I turned to find the man lunge at Grace but she round house kicked him in the head. He was phased but he still went towards her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her feet off the ground.

"Sherlock!" She screamed as she thrashed about. I had started towards her when I felt something wrap around my neck.

"Another one?" I sighed as I struggled to get, what I assumed was a belt, off my neck.

Suddenly Grace threw the man who had a hold of her backwards as she charged at me punching the man who was holding me releasing the belt.

I quickly grabbed the belt and turned around pushing the man into the wall placing the belt around his neck as I pulled the belt tight.

He gasped for air but I just pulled harder.

Suddenly I heard Grace scream and I turned to see the man slice his knife across her side.

"Grace!" I cried and I quickly turned to the man I had a hold of and I cracked his head against the wall knocking him out before I turned to Grace, only to find the man who had attacked her lying unconscious on the floor.

"Are you ok?" I gasped breathing heavily.

"Yeah," She gasped as she fell onto the bed.

"Grace," I said again as I laid down next to her.

"What are we going to do when they wake up?" She asked.

"I'll call Mycroft," I sighed but I just continued to lay on the bed as I grabbed Grace's hand. "How is your side?"

"It's fine," She responded as she got up and went to the restroom.

I sighed as I took out my mobile.

"Hello Sherlock," Mycroft sighed.

"Mycroft, I need you to send some people to receive some packages." I said as I walked by one of the men who slowly groaned as he lifted his head. However I quickly kicked him in the face knocking him out again.

"Sherlock I can't always clean up your messes."

"Just do it," I snapped as I hung up.

Slowly I walked into the bathroom to find Grace shirtless trying to wrap bandages around her waist.

"Grace I got it," I said as I walked towards her.

"I'm fine," She snapped but she struggled to hold the bandages as her hands were shaking.

"Gracie, please." I sighed as I grabbed the bandages and began to wrap them around her. She turned away looking at the wall. However I did see tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry for what I said. I'm just scared." I said as I finished wrapping her, as I brushed my fingers across her cheek.

"Don't you think I'm scared too!" She screamed as she turned to look at me. "I'm terrified, so many thoughts keep running through my head and all of them are bad. And the fact that Charles told us about it and rubbed it in makes me think I'm…" She started but I quickly cut her off.

"Please don't say that, it's run through my head too, but that's why I want you to the hospital or at least have John look at you so we can get you healthy."

"But what if there is nothing they can do. I don't want to hear that. At least with not knowing I have hope."

"Grace, what if it's something that is deadly but easily curable. And if you don't' get to the hospital you will die. And I will not lose you, I can't lose you, not again." My voice cracked.

Slowly Grace leaned over and kissed me. "I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you either." She kissed me again. The next thing I knew, Grace was straddling me and I was carrying her to the bed.

"I love you," I sighed as I sat on the edge of the bed, Grace sat in my lap as she pulled my shirt over my head. She pushed me backwards and kissed down my chest.

Suddenly she sat straight up and grabbed her stomach.

"Grace?" I asked very concerned.

She groaned as she leaned forward placing her head on my shoulder.

"Grace?" I asked again as I rubbed her back.

She sat straight up again, before she flung herself off my lap as she ran into the bathroom.

I ran after her finding her throwing up.

"Gracie," I sighed as I pulled her hair away from her face.

"I feel miserable," She said then she got sick again.

"This is why I want you to get checked out, I want you to feel better."

She groaned as she leaned back against me.

"Well this really kills the mood," She said causing me to smile. "I need to go to bed," She tried to stand up but she fell. I caught her a swung her up into my arms as I carried her to the bed.

"You're really hot again Grace," I said as I laid her in bed and got in next to her pulling her close. Although she felt warm, she was shivering. "Grace, are you cold?" I asked but I didn't receive a response. Grace had fallen asleep. Slowly I brought the covers around her and pulled her into my chest trying to warm her up.

I hesitated to fall asleep, I wanted to stay awake to make sure that Grace was ok. Also I wanted to make sure the two men didn't wake up before Mycroft's people came. However I was so exhausted that I fell asleep.

 _I woke up to find the sunlight streaming through the windows. I quickly looked around to see that the two men were gone. Mycroft must have gotten them. Slowly I turned to see that Grace was still asleep._

 _"Grace," I said shaking her. "Gracie, it's time to get up." But she didn't wake up "Grace?" I asked shaking her more violently but she still didn't wake up. That's when I noticed she wasn't' breathing. "No!" I cried. I carefully got over top of her as I placed my fingers on her neck. I searched for her pulse, but I didn't find it. "Please God, no!" I cried as I pulled out my mobile._

 _"What's wrong Sherlock?" John asked._

 _"Grace, Grace isn't waking up, she's not breathing," She was absolutely freezing._

 _"Does she have a pulse?" John asked flatly, I didn't understand how he wasn't freaking out._

 _"No," I said and I began to rock Grace back and forth._

 _"How does her skin feel," He asked._

 _"She is freezing." I cried tears were now streaming down my face._

 _John didn't say anything there was just silence._

 _"John please," I begged._

 _Then the phone hung up leaving me with silence._

 _"Grace," I cried as I leaned my forehead onto hers. "Please," I kissed her lips but they were cold. "Come back," I begged as I let out a loud cry._

Sherlock," A voice called and I woke up to see Grace looking over top of me. "It's ok, everything is ok." She said and I flung my arms around her, careful to avoid her side.

"You're ok," I sighed and I felt the tears on my face.

"Sherlock," She said pushing me back as she wiped my tears away. "What happened? What did you dream about?"

"You died, in the middle of the night and I woke up the next morning and you were gone. It felt so real Grace, I didn't know what to do." I said and she leaned forward and kissed me.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted you to get so upset, I'll go to the doctors today, I promise." She said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I'll come with you," I said.

"No it's fine, you and John have a lot of stuff to do today, I'll be fine."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Is it safe for me to come in or are you two indecent again." Irene said and Grace groaned as she placed the pillow over her face.


	6. Chapter 5

Grace

"Grace she's just going to come in if we don't go out." Sherlock sighed as I slowly moved the pillow from my face.

"I know," I groaned and I had just stood up when Irene burst in.

"I told you to give me a warning." She smiled as she looked Grace up and down her eyes stopped on the bandage around my waist.

"I didn't know you liked it rough Sherlock," She smiled.

"That wasn't me, we were attacked." Sherlock protested.

"Yeah thanks for the heads up by the way." I snapped as I grabbed one of my shorts from the drawer and I threw it on I winced slightly as it brushed the bandages.

"What do you mean?" Irene asked and it made me want to punch her.

"I mean Magnusson sends men to come and kill us, and you didn't even have the decency to call. Thanks." I snapped getting face to face with her.

"Grace," Sherlock said as he grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"Magnusson didn't send anyone." She said.

"If you are just going to lie to us, there is no reason for us to have you around."

"I'm telling the truth, Magnusson doesn't want you dead."

"Then who does!" I screamed.

"Apparently everyone else on this God damn planet!" Irene screamed back and it shocked me. Sherlock quickly wrapped his arm around me as he pushed me behind him.

"Alright, that's enough, get out Adler." He snapped.

"Now wait, I do in fact have information. I found out why Magnusson is so fascinated by Grace. He says he wants to put her where she belongs. He says he feels it's what he is called to do."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean!" Sherlock yelled.

"Don't ask me. I'm just telling you what I know." Irene said as she grabbed Sherlock's hand but he quickly snapped it back.

"Well if that is all," I started as I grabbed Sherlock's hand possessively .

"Oh now come one dearie, we can share him, can't we." Irene laughed but I just growled at her. "No, I do have one more piece of information. If you want to find the information Magnusson has on not only me but everyone. You need to go to Appledorf."

"Appledorf? What's that?" I asked.

"We cannot break into Appledorf." Sherlock snapped.

"Sherlock, if you want info on anyone in the world, including your precious Grace, Appledorf is where you find it," Irene said.

"What is Appledorf?" I demanded.

"It's Magnusson's house." Sherlock sighed.

I stayed silent. It was a brilliant idea. Not only could I get information on Irene but also on the one person who hadn't left my mind. Moriarty. I needed to know if Anderson was telling the truth, I needed to know if Moriarty was alive.

"Well, that's all I have. So I best be going. Plus I think John's coming up the stairs." Irene said.

Both Sherlock and my head snapped to the door and we saw John standing in the doorway a paper in his hand.

"We have a major problem." He said and he held out the paper which read Happily Ever After? And it was a picture of Moriarty and I in bed together.

"The hell is this!" I screamed as I grabbed the paper.

The cover read: 'Grace Watson has been resurrected however is Sherlock and her fairy tale surviving. With illness, ex-lovers, and Moriarty causing bumps along the way the question begs to be asked, how long before the fairytale crashes and burn.

I quickly flipped it open to be greeted by a photo of Sherlock on top of me kissing my neck.

'Is Grace dying!' The title read.

My eyes quickly darted around the words. It talked about my time with Moriarty. It talked about my alcoholism and when I ran away. It was so much information that no one knew but our close friends, those who would never tell.

"How did she get this information." I screamed and I closed the paper tears in my eyes as I looked at Sherlock.

"I'm going to go find Kitty. I need to know where she got this information." He snapped.

"Sherlock, don't, we have bigger things to worry about." I said.

"Grace, she probably got that information from Magnusson, who knows what else he knows."

"Then we need to get into Appledorf," I snapped. "It's the only way we are going to keep everyone we care about safe. Because if Charles has information on me, he has information on everyone. We need to get it away from Charles before he turns too far against us." I lied as I grabbed my coat.

"Where do you think you are going?" John said as he grabbed my arm. "We can't just go to Appledorf gun blazing we need a plan.

"That's what I'm going to do, I'm going to go talk to Mycroft. So if you want to Sherlock," I said angry. "you can talk to the reporter, but I am going to get this over with!" I said as I stormed out. I quickly flew down the stairs; I was about to open it when Sherlock grabbed my arm.

"Grace?" He said.

"What!" I snapped.

"Grace, what is it?" He asked as he made me look at him.

"Why can't anything ever be simple. I just want a nice normal life where I go to a normal job and come home to a normal life and a husband and a family." My voice cracked.

"Gracie, none of us are normal, John isn't normal, I'm not normal, and you're not normal, I hate to break it to you. But normal is boring, could you even imagine working at a desk job." I shook my head as Sherlock pulled me into his arms. "but after the Magnusson thing is over, we can go away for a while, maybe to Paris."

"You keep promising Paris, but it never happens, I'm thinking somewhere further, I'm thinking New York City." I said as I looked up at him smiling.

"America," he sighed but I just leaned up and kissed him.

"Finally Jesus you two are more complicate than characters in a Shakespearean play." I heard a voice say and I turned to see John standing behind us. "Now what is our plan?"

"I guess we are going to go talk to Mycroft, but after that I am going to talk to Kitty," Sherlock said as he threw the door open and I was blinded by camera flashes.

"Sherlock!" They yelled.

"Grace," Another yelled. "What is wrong? Are you dying? Were you really in love with Moriarty?"

"John how do you feel about all the information that has come out!"

"Sherlock how does it feel to know that Grace forgot about you!"

I quickly felt Sherlock wrap his arm around my waist and his other arm shielded my eyes as we pushed through the crowd.

"Move!" yelled as he followed closely behind us.

As soon as we had cleared the crowd, we took off running Sherlock's hand that was on my waist then grabbed my hand.

All the reporters took off after us, very familiar to a previous encounter.

Suddenly my stomach started to hurt and I skidded to a stop as I grabbed my stomach.

I was quickly surrounded by the cameras.

"Grace!" I heard Sherlock scream but he disappeared behind the reporters.

"Grace, what happened to Moriarty's baby!" Someone screamed as I knelt on the ground. I was pretty sure I was going to throw up.

"Move!" I heard Sherlock yell as I blacked out.

When I woke up I was lying on a couch and there was yelling.

Slowly I sat up and the wet cloth on my forehead fell into my lap. I looked around the room to find it empty. I was in Mycroft's house and I could here Mycroft and Sherlock yelling at each other.

"I understand Sherlock, but there is nothing we can do." Mycroft said calmly.

"You're scared of him. The big bad Mycroft Holmes is terrified of a blackmailer!" Sherlock screamed and as I came into the room, I took in the scene before me.

John was sitting in the arm chair in the center of the room a hardened expression on his face. Then there were the brothers. Sherlock was located at one end of the room and Mycroft the other. They were both staring at each other. Sherlock looked angry however Mycroft tried to look calm. But as soon as I stepped in the room, Sherlock's head snapped to look at me and the anger faded away.

"Grace," He gasped and he made his way towards me but I quickly brushed past him as I headed towards Mycroft.

"So you won't help us," I snapped.

"No, it is not worth the risk of getting myself on Magnuson's bad side. I'm sorry Grace. Magnusson is bigger than all of us."

"But if we stop him, if we get all of his information away from him, he won't be."

"Now, Grace, we both know that's not the real reason you want to get into Appledorf, now is it." Mycroft said.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "Now, all I need is transportation that is all I am asking for Mycroft. I'm going to Appledorf one way or another, but it would be easier with your help."

"He's dead Grace, I made sure to it. There is no need to go to Appledorf!" Mycroft screamed and finally his calmness broke.

"I need to know for sure, and Magnusson would know that. Plus, a rat like Magnusson deserves to be knocked down a few pegs." I said "So are you to help us." I was tightly crossing my arms over my chest and that's when I noticed my coat was missing. But I didn't have time to worry about that, I needed Mycroft on my side. "Please," I said softly.

"Grace, I'm sorry but no." Mycroft snapped and I felt my shoulders drop. "Now if you would excuse me, I have some rather important business to attend to." The he left leaving me with Sherlock and John. I could feel their eyes burning into my back. I quickly took a deep breath composing myself before I turned back to look at Sherlock who was staring at the ground.

"Let's go see Kitty," I sighed as I started towards the door. But John roughly grabbed my arm yanking me backwards.

"No, you are going to the hospital," He snapped and I tried to break away from him but his grip was too strong.

"John my health is not of major concern right now, We need to…"

"No!" He screamed causing me to jump. "I'm tired of sacrificing our own lives for Moriarty. You don't need to know if Moriarty is dead, you know Grace. You know he's dead, and I'm not going to lose my sister to your stupid obsession. You passed out for twenty minutes Grace. And you are going to tell me nothing is wrong! I'm tired of going to sleep at night wondering if I'm going to see you alive again."

I turn to look at Sherlock just looked down at the ground.

"Sherlock?" I asked.

"I'm on John's side, Grace. I'm tired of having nightmares of waking up to you dead." Sherlock said still not looking at me.

"Well, I'm tired of having nightmares about Moriarty. I need to know, Sherlock." I screamed as I broke away.

"Grace," John said and he looked at Sherlock who I heard sigh and suddenly I felt something pinch my neck. I turned to look at Sherlock who pulled the needle away from my neck.

"Sherlock, how could…" I started when I slumped foreword into his arms as I passed out.

When I woke up we were in a car and my head was leaning on Sherlock's shoulder. My coat draped across his lap. I quickly sat up and scooted far away from Sherlock as possible.

"I want out!" I screamed.

"No Grace, we are taking you to the hospital." Sherlock said coldly.

"I'm not going." I snapped.

"You're going it isn't a question!" John snapped.

"No, you can't make." I started but Sherlock slammed his hand into the seat.

"Grace!" He screamed causing me to jump. "I told you if you didn't go to the hospital on your own, I would drag you there. And you are so God-damn stubborn, that's what I'm having to do!"

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked out the window.

"Fine," My voice cracked. "But I want Mary to come with me. I don't want either of you to come." I snapped.

"Grace." John sighed.

"And after I come home, I'm moving out."

"What!" Sherlock gasped.

"I'm not going to stay with a house with someone who is willing to drug me to take me to the bloody hospital." I screamed tears sliding down my face.

"Where do you think you are going to stay?" John said.

"Anywhere away from you two." I turned Sherlock. "I can't believe you would do that." I sighed sadly.

"Grace, I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe. Even if that means you will hate me." Sherlock said his voice softer than it was before.

We were silent as John called Mary.

I heard him talking but his words didn't register. I felt so betrayed and hurt, I couldn't even think.

"Mary said she'll meet us at Bart's" He said as he hung up the phone.

"After we drop Grace off, we are going to see Kitty." Sherlock said coldly as he began to type on his phone.

"Sherlock," John sighed.

"No it's fine, because I don't care!" I lied.

Then the car went silent again as Sherlock turned to look at me a sad look on his face. Quickly I turned to look out the window again.

We reached the hospital and I quickly got out not looking at John or Sherlock.

I walked towards Mary who was standing in front of the doors with an angry look on her face.

As I made my way towards her. I prayed Sherlock would come and sweep me off my feet showering me with kisses.

"Grace," A voice called and I quickly turned around to find John leaning out the window of the car.

"Call me as soon as you are done. And please reconsider moving out." He sighed and I looked past him to see that Sherlock wasn't even looking at me.

I turned away without saying a word.

"I can't believe they did that to you Grace." Mary said. "John will be getting an earful from me about it."

"So you aren't going to make me go?" I asked hopefully.

"No Grace you're still going, I just disapprove of the method they used to get you here." Mary said as she lightly grabbed my arm. "There is no need to be afraid." She said.

We walked in and everything blurred together until the next thing I knew, I was sitting in the room on a cold table waiting for the results to come back.

"Everything is going to be fine." Mary soothed but I still couldn't help feeling this anxious feeling in my stomach.

"Well, Congratulations. Miss Watson." The doctor said a huge smile on her face.

"Congratulations for what?" I asked concerned.

"You're pregnant dearie." She said and my mouth dropped open.

"Wait, she's what?" Mary gasped as she stood up.

My mouth quickly spread into a smile. I was carrying Sherlock's baby, Sherlock and I were going to be parents.

"She's pregnant, she's four months along now." The doctor said and my face fell.

"What!" I screamed.

"You're four months along, are you alright?"

I let out a blood curdling scream as my nightmares all became real. There was no way I could be four months pregnant. I had only been back with Sherlock for 3. And if I was four months pregnant that meant that the baby wasn't Sherlock's, it was Moriarty's.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock

As soon as I saw Grace enter the hospital I dropped my phone as I placed my head in my hands.

"This was a good I idea right, John." I sighed.

"Yes Sherlock, I'm on your side. This is the only way we could make sure Grace is going to be ok." John said as the car took off. We had borrowed one of Mycroft's cars.

"God, do you really think she is serious about moving out." I asked seriously.

"I don't think so. Once we figure out what is going on, she will understand we were right."

I sighed, I wasn't so sure. Grace was really mad. I had betrayed her. This was possibly the worst thing I had ever done. But I had to. It was the only way to keep her safe. I just prayed the doctors would tell her what was wrong and that it wasn't something serious. But in my mind, I knew it was something big.

"Are you sure you want to go see Kitty?" John asked.

"Yes. I need to know where she got those picture." I said grabbing my phone again.

"Who are you even talking to?"

"Lestrade, I'm letting him know that we have a stalker taking photos of us." I said.

"Is Grace ok, what is going on, I saw the paper? Where are you?" Lestrade berated me with questions."

"I'm going to take care of some questions I have for the bitch." I replied.

"Sherlock don't." He said but I quickly muted the conversation.

"Where are we even going?" John asked.

"The driver knows." I said ignoring John as I looked out the window. At that point I was pretty sure I had lost Grace. I didn't know how she could forgive me.

We reached Kitty's house in a decent amount of time. As soon as the cab stopped, I bolted from cab right to the front door.

"Kitty!" I yelled as I pounded on the door.

"Sherlock!" John gasped as he looked up and down the street.

"If you don't let us in, I'll break the door down!"

Quickly the door flew open and there Kitty was, a terrified look on her face.

I quickly grabbed her arm pulling her inside.

"Sherlock I tried to tell you, if you would have just helped me…" She smiled wickedly.

I roughly grabbed her shoulder as I slammed her into the wall.

"Where did you get the pictures!" I screamed.

"My sources are going to stay anonymous," Kitty said confidently and I let her go.

"Did Charles give you the information?" John asked as I stared angrily at Kitty.

"Who?" She asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know." I snapped angrily.

"Oh Sherlock you are so angry at my article, but nothing in it is a lie." She smiled.

"Where did you get the pictures." I asked again my hands balling into fists.

"I'm sorry that your girlfriend is a whore, Sherlock." Kitty laughed and I charged her, but John quickly stopped me.

"Don't," John snapped.

"I will ask you one more time Kitty." I said through my teeth. "Where did you get the photos?'

"Let's just say that its someone who like me, wants to see the downfall of Sherlock Holmes' fairy tale.

I gritted my teeth as I tried my best not to kill her. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate and I quickly took it out and saw it was from Grace.

"Grace, are you ok?" I asked answering it.

"Are you still at Kitty's?" She asked panic in her voice.

"Yes, now what did the doctors s…" I started.

"Shut up!" She snapped. "You and John need to get out now." She yelled.

"Grace?"

"Please, run! Please!" She screamed.

"John!" I yelled and I grabbed his arm and we bolted out the door.

"What was that for?" John asked.

"I don't know, Grace said…" I started and suddenly an explosion went off behind us and sent John and me flying forward until our heads cracked against the sidewalk.

I must have passed out for when I woke up I could hear yelling and screaming. I turned to look at John who still lay unconscious on the ground.

"John." I said but I couldn't hear myself my ears were ringing from the explosion.

Slowly I tried to shake him awake and he stirred blinking his eyes a few times before he bolted up right and turned to look behind us. I did the same and I was shocked to find that Kitty's house was gone, along with two other apartments on either side of hers. There were just bricks scattered everywhere.

"Jesus Sherlock!" John gasped and I faintly heard him as the ringing started to fade.

It took only but a few minutes before a slew of police showed up.

We were berated with question after question asking why we were there, how we had gotten out, did we know anything, and other stupid questions. I only answered them to humor Lestrade, who I was shocked hadn't questioned us yet. He was too busy talking on the phone a good distant away from the ambulance where John and I sat.

"Sherlock!" I heard a voice scream and I stood up to find grace sprinting towards me. She flung herself into my arms and I struggled to hold her as every muscle ached. "Are you ok, oh my God." She cried as she held onto me for dear life. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed and I could feel her knees start to give way so I fell with her sitting on the ground with Grace's face buried in my shoulder.

I looked over to see Mary walk over to John and pull him into a soft hug.

Grace pulled back and looked at me. She was pale and she had tears streaming down her face. She leaned her forehead against mine as I rubbed her back.

"It's ok, I'm ok." I soothed. We stayed like that for a while before she leaned in and kissed me.

"Don't scare me like that." She said as she wiped her tears away.

"Grace how did you know about the bomb?" I asked as I helped her to stand up.

"I got a text telling me to get you out of her house. Then it said there was a bomb in her house." She said.

"Grace, what did the doctors say." John asked as he wrapped his arm around Mary's waist.

"Oh, the doctor said that Grace just has a bad stomach virus, but he gave her some medicine and he said she will be good in a few months, however she will probably still feel a little sick." Mary said and I quickly turned to Grace and a blanket of washed over me.

"Oh thank God." I gasped as I pulled her into my arms. "Wait," I said as I pushed her back and she was crying again. "Why did Magnussen tell us you were sick?"

"He was lying, he wanted us to turn against each other." Grace said and my stomach dropped. I had fallen for Magnusson's plan.

"Gracie, I'm so sorry, I…" My voice cracked but she quickly cut me off by placing her lips on mine.

"It's ok Sherlock, I'm still ungodly pissed and every once and a while I'm going to try to get better."

"Does that mean you're staying at Baker Street." I asked hopefully.

"Where else am I going to go," She sighed and I leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Sherlock," A voice said and I froze in my tracks.

"Oh God no." I thought and I turned to see my mother in faux fur coat her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes mother." I said no emotion on my face.

"Mycroft said you would be here." She said as she pulled out her phone.

"Typical that you would talk to him first." I snapped as I wrapped my arm around Grace's waist.

"Now Sherlock, I don't have time to deal with your jealousy towards your brother. I came to see how you were doing and to meet your little friend. Suddenly she began to dig through her purse only to pull out Kitty's newspaper article.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I took a step back and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I'm very disappointed in you Sherlock." Mother sighed and I could feel the rage growing inside me, I knew where she was going with it. "We have already discussed that love kills your brain cells and to be with someone who is not even a match intelligence wise is just disgraceful…"

"Mother stop!" I screamed angry.

"Sherlock, don't speak to your mother that way." She snapped.

"Don't talk about the love of my life like that." I screamed gripping Grace's waste even tighter.

"Don't over exaggerate. There is no such thing as having someone who is the love of your life. Do you think I actually loved your father?"

"Speaking of father dearest, where is he?"

"Who knows," My mother sighed. "Anyway I came to tell you that I am going to be in town for a few weeks and…"

"And you want to actually be around your songs, even though you weren't there for us when we actually needed you."

"And look how you turned out, brilliant. Like I said, love kills brain cells." She said then she held out a card to me. "Here's my number since I have no doubt that you have gotten rid of it." She then turned to walk away but then turned back. "One more thing Sherlock, don't get her knocked up." And as she said this Grace gasped. "Children are a waste of time." My mother said and then she left.

There was a moment of silence as we all just stood there in shock.

"Sherlock," Grace squeaked but I just grabbed her hand and looked at her sadly.

"Let's go home." I sighed and we all slowly headed towards home. We decided to walk just to clear our heads. But before we left John and Mary, who were going to take a cab back, Grace said she needed to talk to Mary.

"Was the really your mother?" John asked as we watched as Grace and Mary talked.

"Unfortunately yes." I sighed as I pulled out my phone to see a text from Lestrade.

It read, "I need to talk to you ASAP!"

I quickly typed back "later." I then turned off my phone.

"I'm sorry Sherlock," John said softly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for John, you had no effect on my childhood and how I was raised." I said although I had known what he meant. I just didn't want to address the topic of my childhood.

"That's not what I…" He sighed. "Never mind."

We saw Mary and Grace hug before they made their way towards us again.

"What was that about?" John asked as I wrapped my arm around Grace's waist.

"I was just congratulating my new sister in law." Grace smiled and then she punched John in the arm. "Thanks for telling me brother of mine"

"Hey I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. And plus Mary had something to ask you." John said looking at Mary. "Did you already ask her?"

"Ask me what?" Grace asked.

"Will you be my maid of honor" Mary asked a smile on her face.

"Oh my God, of course!" Grace gasped as she hugged Mary.

"And Sherlock will you be my best an?" John asked me and I froze unknowing of what to say. "Sherlock?"

"Sherlock, are you ok?" Grace asked laughing slightly.

I had never thought that I would have anyone in my life who would be my friend, let alone my best friend. And I stood in front of him and I looked at my future in front of me. John, my best friend, who changed my life for the better and introduced me to the love of life. Mary, the woman who my best friend was going to marry and someone who I couldn't be more proud to lose him to. And finally Grace, the woman I wanted to spend the rest of life with. The woman I wanted to marry and the woman I wanted to be the mother of my children.

"Sherlock?" Grace asked as she grabbed my hand.

"Let's go home." I said and I quickly walked away Grace's hand in mine.

"That's a yes!" Grace called to John and then she chucked as we walked down an ally. We were going to take the most unknown way back to Baker street as not to run into the reporters.

"What is so funny?" I asked looking at her.

"You're terrified." She laughed.

"Of what may I ask?"

"Being John's best man." She smiled as she bumped her shoulder into mine.

"We suddenly reached a fence which I quickly climbed over and when I turned around I found Grace trying to climb over. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her into my arms kissing her.

"You're avoiding what I said." She smiled as I set her down. "Oh shit!" She suddenly said and I turned to see reporters coming towards us.

"What do we do?" Grace gasped.

"Grace!" The reporters screamed as the hounded us our backs running into the fence. "Why were you in the hospital!"

"Let us through!" I screamed as I placed Grace behind me as I tried to push my way through the crowd.

"Come on Sherlock, tell us your side of the story!" A voice screamed.

I could feel Grace bury her face in my back.

"We aren't going to give you a statement." I said.

"Grace! Sherlock!" Voices kept yelling as we pushed a way through.

The reporters followed us all the way back to 221B. We quickly rushed inside leaning against door breathing heavily as we waited for our eyes, that were blinded by camera flashes, to adjust.

"God, I need to just carry sunglasses." Grace gasped as she yawned.

"Are you tired?" I asked and Grace nodded. It was not even 2 in the afternoon but I too was tired. "Let's go upstairs." I said as I grabbed Grace's hand.

By the time we got up to the bedroom. Both Grace and I were so tired we could barely walk. But I had noticed a change in Grace behavior. She hadn't said a word since we had gotten in the bedroom. And she kept running her hands over her stomach. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I lifted her up so she was standing on my feet. I leaned into kiss her when she pushed me back with a smile.

"You smell like smoke; you need a shower." She laughed as she tried to get away, but I just held on tighter.

"Would you like to join me." I purred and a huge smile spread across her face. She threw herself into my arms as we made our way into the bathroom. By the time we had actually hopped in the shower we were giggling as I turned on the water.

"I love you," Grace said as she leaned up and kissed me.

"I love you too," I said as I grabbed her hands and pushed her slightly into the tiles. I brought her hands above her head as I headed over and kissed her neck.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Sherlock?" Lestrade called. "I need to speak to you."

"Oh my God." Grace whispered as she placed her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were wide.

"Damn-it," I sighed. "Give me a moment!" I called as I flipped off the water.

"Why don't you just go take a nap while I talk to Lestrade," I said as I handed her a towel.

"Are you sure, Sherlock?" She asked as she wrapped it around herself.

"Of course, you need your rest." I said as I kissed her forehead.

We both walked into the bedroom and Grace quickly changed into a red sundress and then sat on the bed as I quickly changed into my dress shirt and pants.

"Rest," I said as I kissed her before I went out to go see Lestrade.

"What?" I asked as I came into the parlor and Lestrade just looked at me a smile on his face.

"Where's Grace?" Lestrade asked.

'She's taking a nap." I snapped.

"Oh," He snickered.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"What happened with Kitty?" He asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I walked to my chair and sat down, straightening my shirt.

"I mean; I get a text from you saying you're going to see Kitty whom you call a bitch. And the next thing I know I'm getting a call that Kitty's apartment building got blown up, and you were the last one in the building. So what happened." Lestrade snapped.

"I was having a civil conversation with her asking where she got the photos, and then I got a call from Grace telling me to get out of the house."

"How did she know about the bomb?"

"She said she got a text from an unknown number." I said.

"Ok, I'll need to see her phone." Lestrade said.

"When she wakes up I will bring it to you. I don't want to wake her up."

"I have one more thing. Um, one of our patrol men was out by your brother's house. And he saw," He stopped as he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Anderson."

"What!" A voice screamed and Grace suddenly burst into the room. "You saw him, I mean you didn't, but he's back in town, or maybe he never left but, you saw him, Jesus." She panicked her hair shocking wet as it dripped onto her dress. "And he was near Mycroft's, what does he want."

"Grace. It's ok." I said as I grabbed her shoulders. "He isn't going to come near us."

She sighed as she held out the phone for Lestrade.

"Here, I still have the message." She said as I sat down and she sat in my lap.

As Lestrade looked at the message I slowly rubbed circles on Grace's back.

"Alright, I'll figure out whose number this is and get back to you, in the meantime, try not to get into any more trouble, I can only cover for you for so long." Lestrade said. "Also you might want to be a little quieter when you take a shower." He smiled and I saw Grace's face go bright red. Then Lestrade left.

"Well shit." Grace sighed as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Hey at least it was Gavin…" I started.

"Greg." She corrected.

"That's what I said, at least it was Greg instead of John." I smiled as I kissed her neck.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps coming from above us and Grace froze.

"Sherlock," She squeaked. I quickly wrapped my arm around her waist as I stood up.

"Don't worry it's probably," I started when a loud bang rang out and Grace jumped. "Alright come on." I said as I grabbed her hand and walked into the bedroom. I sat her on the bed as I got the gun out of the bedside table.

"You stay in here." I started about Grace quickly grabbed my hand.

"Not happening." She replied.

Sighing I slowly made my way towards the stairs making sure Grace was behind me. As we crept our way up the stairs, I could feel Grace's grip on my hand getting tighter and tighter.

Suddenly John's old bedroom door flung open and Grace screamed however the person who walked out of the door caused me to sigh in annoyance.

"Aww no, did I scare little Gracie wacie. "Adler laughed.


End file.
